The Pain of Nothing
by InsaneRaden
Summary: In this Fan Fic, I explore a pairing that I have never seen before. You'll also see an interesting twist on long time villainish character Jet.
1. His Forest

**Disclaimer: In my day, everyone owned everything. But it ain't my day anymore, so I don't own Avatar.**

Tai-Lee sat in the metal carriage going over her recent fight with the Avatar's group. If that huge, fluffy bison hadn't shown up, they could have taken that cute boomerang guy into custody. The water bender too, she guessed. She didn't really care.

Azula an Mai were busy being bores, so she didn't have anything to do. Suddenly, the whole carriage shook from an explosion. The girls almost flew out and tried to see if they were under attack

Several wheels had been blown off the front carriage. Mai examined the damage. "Looks like blasting jelly," she said, "it was on a short fuse, so whoever did this is close."

Tai-Lee shifted into a ready stance and looked around. Before two seconds had passed, Mai shot an arrow at an approaching figure. A flash of steel cut the arrow in half. "What a bore," drolled Mai, "it's just a lowly swordsman." She threw several knives at the man and took a leap towards him. The knives were knocked out of the air with one arcing sword.

Mai almost smiled at the thought of a good opponent, but not quite. The urge to smile faded when another sword appeared and nearly severed her neck. "So fast!" she thought, before a back kick knocked her off her feet an unconscious.

Azula threw a glowing blue fireball at the enemy, but he shot up into the trees. "Could it be the Avatar?" she thought. She'd only ever seen him or Tai-Lee jump like that, though the hooked swords were new.

"Did you think you could make it through **my **forest fire bender?" said a voice nothing like the Avatar's. It was filled with rage. Good, " she thought, " I can't stand merciful people."

She spun around and shot twin jets of fire at the sneaky earth peasant. He sped under the fire and hooked her ankles. Azula fell backwards too quickly to be tripped. Whether through a twist of fate, or karma, her head smacked a rock on the ground. She didn't get up.

"Azula!" Tai-Lee screamed. The swordsman suddenly turned and rushed at her. "Uh-oh." she thought.


	2. Not So Fast

**Disclaimer: I own as much Avatar as I'm a bad writer. You decide what that means, but I don't own Avatar.**

"He's really fast," Tai-Lee thought, "but not as fast as me." His swords were what allowed him to push her as hard as he was. If she could disarm him, he'd be at her mercy.

Meanwhile, they were steadily moving deeper into the forest. Tai-Lee was having trouble avoiding the attacks, but was noticing what the man looked like. He wasn't even a man, he looked like a tall teenager. His clothes seemed like many fabrics sewn together, and his hair was all loose and brown. He was holding some kind of plant in his teeth despite the battle, but his eyes were the strangest thing about him. For one brief moment, she looked deep into his eyes, and he looked into hers. Those eyes. They weren't a person's eyes, they were a beast's. "Too bad," she thought, "he was kinda cute."

She even felt like she'd seen him before, somewhere.

Then she saw it, the boy's form wasn't perfect. He was faster with his right arm, and left his other arm open when he lunged. "Wait for it..." she thought. He lunged, "There!" She spun past his sword and pressed a point on his left shoulder.

His sword fell from a paralyzed arm. She only barely escaped when the boy brought the other sword back. It tore a piece of cloth off her leg. "Stupid! You forgot his hook!"

It didn't matter anyway, with one sword there was no way he could win. She jumped back as something flashed by her face. "Ow," she said silently, a cut was on her cheek. She had kind of wondered why the swords were hooked. He was spinning the fallen weapon on the end of his right hand's sword. He was better than she thought.

Not **that** much better though. He was attacking faster, but he left himself wide open after every swing. She barely ducked a slash, then did a spinning kick to his elbow. Her toes hit a nerve cluster and he dropped the swords. Tai-Lee spun to his right and jabbed several points in his side.

The boy screamed out in agony, she had hit the pressure points in his right side that corresponded with pain. The whole right part of his body would feel like it was on fire for several minutes, plenty of time.

Tai-Lee cartwheeled away as he threw out a punch. "How can he fight?" she thought "He shouldn't be able to move." Motion pushed the body to a terrible point of suffering, but he was still dangerous. She needed to end this **now.**

It was time to us the total paralyzation technique.

She waited till he swung again and flipped over his head. Her hands struck his spinal column, but before she could finish it, she was held by a strong grip on her wrist. He threw her over his shoulder with frightening power.

Tai-Lee was soaring towards a tree, head first. Acrobatically twisting, she hit it with her whole body and a loud crash. As she blacked out, she remembered where she'd seen the boy before. It had been on a wanted poster. "Jet," she thought, as she closed her eyes.

End Chapter

For everyone who likes this story, I will be updating it at least once a week. Probably twice a week on average.

Please review, but only if you want to. I hope you like reading it as much as I liked writing it, but just a little more.


	3. Pain

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. If I did, you can bet there would be a whole lot more death. So I am kind of glad I don't own it.**

_Flashback_

"_Tai-Lee, you can only ever use these skills I teach you to help the Fire Nation complete this war." _

"_Yes master, only for the Fire Nation."_

"_Good. Now come along, your training must continue."_

_End Flashback_

Tai-Lee awoke to the sound of tears, she had only been unconscious a few moments. She stood up and looked around. The boy was on his knees, Jet wasn't it?

He was kneeling there, tears streaming down his face. "What?" she thought. Where was the warrior who had felled her a few moments ago? Wait, it was still him, but his pain was actually showing now. And... there was something else.

_His arm!_ It was sticking out at an odd angle, it looked broken. That throw must have done it. He hadn't performed it right and it had broken his arm. How he could resist screaming in pain form the combination of his arm and the painful pressure points was beyond her. But he was crying uncontrollably and breathing heavily.

Tai-Lee had seen her share of pain and death, but this boy was by far the worst. She knew he had tried to kill her, and for all he knew he had, but all she could feel was pity. She'd never fought a person like this before. She couldn't kill someone in cold blood who was gripped by such agony, but she had to do something.

As she took a step towards him, he looked up. "Who's there?" he said.

She blurted out, "T,Tai-Lee."

"Tai-Lee," he sobbed, he couldn't stop crying, "it's not safe around here. The Fire Nation has some elite soldiers in this forest." What was wrong with him, didn't he see who she was?

"But I don't see anyone else," she said while approaching him, "can you?"

"No," he cried, "I can't!" She was standing right in front of him now, looking into his tear-filled eyes. He was blind. "The person I fought did something to me, and now I can't see anything. You have to get away before someone finds me, they'll kill me and take you prisoner." The pain gripped him and he doubled over, wheezing.

"But what about you?" she asked sympathetically, "You need medical help."

"No!" he cried, "They'll catch you, whoever you are." He added with sadness in his voice, "No one can ever suffer for who I am again. Tai-Lee, please run!" He stopped again in pain.

"No," she said, tears in her eyes too, "you need help." She didn't want to betray her country, but she couldn't stand seeing someone in this kind of pain.

"Okay," he wheezed, "get my swords and help me up." She grabbed his shoulder, and he stifled a scream. "Please, use my left arm Tai-Lee." She gently lifted his paralyzed arm and pulled him to his feet.

"Lean on me a little," she said, "and let's walk."

He walked with her aid for half an hour. She could feel him shudder in pain every time he put his right foot down or brushed a tree branch.

"Stop," he said at last, "I can't go any farther." She leaned him against a tree as gently ash she could. "I'm sorry you're involved with this," he gasped, "I haven't kept anyone around for a couple months." He breathed heavily and his clothes were bathed in sweat. "Tai-Lee," he asked, "do you know how to set bones?"

"Yes," she said.

"Okay," he breathed, "can you put my right arm the way it should be?"

"I'll try." She examined his arm first. "This isn't broken," she said, "but it's dislocated." She tore a piece of bark off the tree he was leaning against. "Bite this," she held it to his mouth, "it's gonna hurt." He bit down and braced himself. Grabbing his wrist and elbow, she popped it back into place.

There was a loud crunch as he bit through the bark. He sat there a few moments, just trying to control his breathing. "Th-thanks Tai-Lee," he said unsteadily, "I... I have to sleep now. You don't have to be here when I wake up, but I want you to know... my name is Jet."

"Jet, just wake up."

"I'll try. " he said as his eyes closed.

End Chapter

I'm sorry my chapters are so short, but I like to think that where they end is where they should end. By the way, I am a Jet sympathizer, so don't read any farther if you don't like him. I will, however, give you good reason to like him (or at least I think I will) by the end of this story. So, don't give up hope on a story that doesn't suck.

By the way, I'd like a few more reviews. I really look forward to reading them.


	4. The Flashback Chapter

**Disclaimer: "Never, in my whole life, have I pledged allegiance to that show!" I don't own Avatar or Braveheart.**

Tai-Lee awoke in the early dawn. Jet was still sleeping against the tree, his breathing was calm. She looked at the arm she had set last night. It was lying across his chest. She would have to take him prisoner, but not now.

She stared at him for almost an hour, wondering how he could fight the Fire Nation so zealously. He'd been in terrible pain for the last part of their fight, but he hadn't shown it at all. Waht could drive a person like that? He had even tried to make her abandon him. "What's happened to you?" she asked quietly. He didn't answer.

Tai-Lee walked over to him and checked over his body. His left arm had regained movement and his right would probably work in a day or so, just very badly. He had stopped crying sometime in the night, she saw where they had cleaned the dirt from his face. She found his canteen and it was empty.

"Well," she said "I can at least get water." She walked through the forest, listening for a river. She heard it and quickly ran to it. The rushing water looked beautiful with the tall auburn trees.

Filling up the canteen, she tried to remember the lessons her master had taught.

_Flashback_

"_Tai-Lee, you can not show compassion for the enemy!" Master Krow was scolding her for letting her sparring partner give up._

"_But master, he's bowed in defeat "_

"_A defeated enemy is still dangerous. They must be crushed utterly, never able to fight again." He was a wise man._

"_Yes master," she said, turning to her cowering opponent._

_End Flashback_

She hadn't thought of that match in a long time. She'd never shown mercy to the enemy again, until now.

She walked back to Jet, thoughtful. She didn't like being thoughtful, it made her frown. He was the one doing it. No one had ever made her question the Fire Nation's ethics, what was it about him that gave her such ideas? She had to know.

_Flashback_

"_Remember Tai-Lee, the key to paralyzation is relaxing the muscles. To suppress the whole body, you must stop all impulses from the mind. Several points along the spinal column must be pressed before all conscious thought ceases." Master Krow was teaching her the most powerful move of his martial art. "This can leave the recipient unconscious for several days if performed correctly, never use it carelessly. Now what is it, I see a question in you eyes."_

"_Master, why do I learn these skills? Isn't the Fire Nation powerful enough to finish off the crumbling Earth Kingdom?"_

"_It is not our place to wonder so," he said calmly, "Fire Lord Sozen started this war with grand designs one-hundred years ago. We should be content to know the world will be united under our glorious banner within a few more. As strong as we are, new soldiers will always be needed to further our glory. Does that answer your question?"_

"_Yes master."_

_End Flashback_

Maybe it hadn't been her place to question the war, but then again, maybe it was.

She had arrived back at Jet's tree. He was awake and looking around with his sightless eyes. "Who's there?" he called, struggling to his feet.

"Relax," she said, "it's just me. I was getting water."

"Oh," he said, sliding down the trunk, "I thought you were one of those girls."

She approached him. "What girls? Is there someone you're not telling me about?" she giggled.

"No," he smiled, " they were the elite soldiers I told you about last night. One of them messes me up pretty bad."

"So you fought some girls, and you got hurt by one?" Tai-Lee giggled again. " For some reason I thought you were a warrior."

"They weren't you average ladies, I think they were royalty or something." He glowered. "Now I can't even protect this forest, they could burn it down and I wouldn't be able to stop them." His voice grew angry. "I can't even protect myself anymore!"

Not knowing what else to say, she asked, "How's your body?"

"It hurts pretty bad," he said, "my let arm is fine now, but I can't move it with any dexterity. My whole right side is numb," he said sadly, "and if I move at all a dull throbbing starts." Looking down he said, "I can't move my right arm at all, I'll need a sling. He added bitterly, "I hate the Fire Nation."

Sitting down in front of him, she asked, "Why do you hate the Fire Nation so much Jet? What have they done to you?"

"They killed my parents," she gasped, "and something else. When my parents were alive, I loved them deeply. They always tried to help me with my life, even when it was hard. For several years I had inner peace, and a balance with everyone I knew. It was wonderful." He shed a tear. "Then fire benders attacked my village and disturbed the peace. They killed my parents and others, then they burned our homes to the ground. There was no one there for me. My inner peace had been disrupted, and replaced with rage. Rage at the fire benders for killing my parents, rage at the Fire Nation for starting the war, and rage at myself for not being able to stop them. I was only eight, that day changed me forever." He paused a moment. "I took up my swords to make sure that never happened again. My rage never faded, it became my sole reason for living. I would do anything to destroy the Fire Nation, anything. Then one day as I was about to commit a terrible act, the Avatar stopped me."

"You met the Avatar?" she asked.

"Yeah," he continued, "his friends pushed the rage from my mind, and left. I dismissed my folllowers after that, I didn't want them to share my pain anymore." He stopped.

A few second passed and then Tai-Lee said, "But you're still fighting the Fire Nation. Why?"

"Why?" he mused, "Because there's nothing else for me to do. I've fought them for more than half my life, and I can't turn from my path." He sighed, "I can't find happiness until their flame has been extinguished. While they continue this war, anyone who stands by me could be hurt or killed. Until the day that the Avatar stands victorious over the Fire Lord, my pain can't cease. That's why, Tai-Lee, you can't stay with me, you'll be caught up in this war."

"Jet," she said, her eyes tearing up, "I can't let you fight like this anymore. You're hurt so badly." She edged closer to him.

"Please Tai-Lee, you don't want to be with me. It's not your fault I'm injur..." he stopped. She had put her arms around him.

"Please Jet," she was crying, "don't give up on your happiness. Even if this war ends, things won't return to normal. Let me ease your pain, I don't want to leave."

Jet rose his left hand to her face. She looked up. "You have such a nice face," he said with his fingers on her cheek, "it's much too nice to be crying." He hugged her close, "Your compassion dulls the pain. You don't have to leave."

"Thank you," she said, wiping away her tears.

End Chapter

A ship is born! By the by, I noticed some people don't understand why Jet is blind. When Tai-Lee tried to paralyze his entire body, she only short circuited his sight before he tossed her like a bad habit.

R&R. It means a lot to me.


	5. Hand Holding

Tai-Lee clung to Jet or a long time. She didn't want to let go of this moment. There was no way she could ever fight him again. The day she hurt him again was the day her heart broke. She hoped he felt the same when his sight returned.

"Tai-Lee," Jet interrupted her thoughts, "we should be going now, I heard the morning birds awaken a while ago."

"Oh, okay Jet," she said glumly, "but where are we going? You shouldn't be traveling till your eyesight returns." Then it occurred to her, "I still have to sling up your arm, wait a sec." She tore a strip from her pants. They **did** already have a tear from Jet's sword.

"Thanks Tai-Lee," he said, "I hope you're not destroying your clothes, my eyesight is bound to return sometime." She giggled. "We should also be able to hide out at my place until I can see again."

"You have a home in this forest?"

"Not so much a home as a hideout," he sad, "we'll be safe there for at least a while." She finished the make-shift sling.

"Get ready Jet, I'm gonna put your arm in the sling." He tensed up. She hooked the strap over his shoulder and slid the tender arm into it.

"That wasn't so bad," he said while getting up, "now we need to find the river."

"The river?" she queried, "Why?"

"Because," he said smiling, "I know this forest like the flat of my swords. If I can tell where I am, I don't even need to see to find my way around."

"Well," she said, "the river's just a little ways away, I filled your canteen in it."

"Okay," he said, "help me up." She grabbed his left arm and pulled him to his feet. He grabbed her hand, "Now show me to the river."

"Oh," she said with an imitated demureness in her voice, "we're holding hands now. To think, mother always wanted me to marry a nice earth bender and settle down."

"No such luck I guess. I'm not that nice, or an earth bender." They were walking through the forest now.

"I don't know about that, you're nicer than any earth bender I've met." Which was true, but she'd only ever fought them before. "Here we are." The trees parted and the river rushed before them.

He let go of her hand and started walking around. He got his bearings quickly and raced off, totally blind. "Come on Tai-Lee, don't fall behind!" Losing to a blind boy in a chase through a forest. She'd never live it down.

She ran after him, laughing. They both laughed as they raced across the forest floor. Suddenly he stopped. "We're here," he said.

"What? I don't see any buildings." She wondered if he had lost his way.

"Just hold on a second," he said as he drew a sword with his left hand. He climbed up a tree remarkably fast, using a spike of the bottom of the handle. A few seconds after he disappeared into the foliage a rope unraveled near her. "Wrap it around your waist," he shouted, "I'll pull you up."

She could have just climbed it, but she didn't want him knowing how gifted she was. Playing the helpless maiden was more fun anyways.

As she was being hauled up, the scenery changed. When the leaves parted she looked around in wonder. It was like a huge tree fort. When she stood on the plank flooring she exclaimed, "It's beautiful."

"You know," Jet said, "a water bender I knew said that too when she first saw it." He dropped the rope. "Some of the last words she said to me were 'Jet you monster'. I think she was right."

"Oh Jet," she approached him, " don't talk like that, you're not alone anymore." She cupped his hand in hers, "You have **me** now."

"Thanks Tai-Lee," he hugged her. "I'm wiped out right now, I think my body needs more rest. Feel free to use any room," he said while walking away, "I'll be sleeping for a while." Over his shoulder, she heard him say, "Play quietly, I want to dream of a girl I've never seen." He'd said it more to himself than her.

End Chapter

If you do have a terrible review for me, post it. I don't see them as hateful if you're trying to improve my work. If it's about my pairings however, piss off.


	6. Jet's Words

**Disclaimer: Hi my name is InsaneRaden and I am a recovering alcoholic. What? What do you mean this isn't the AA? Anyways, I don't own Avatar.**

Jet opened his eyes and stared into the darkness. "Too bad," he thought, "I guess it was just a dream." He was awakening from a deep sleep.

He had been walking through a bright forest, looking for something. As it grew dimmer, he knew he was approaching what he desired. When it grew so dark he could barely see, a girl's voice called to him. He had cried out to her, and she had shouted back. When she sounded like she was right next to him, he had spun around looking. The light came flaring back and he was alone. No, the light had been a little dimmer. Then he woke up.

"That voice sounded like Tai-Lee," he said to himself, "but a little different." He felt around his room for his clothes. "I wonder what time it is," he thought, "Probably night."

He put on his clothes and his swords. "At least my arm is working now," he stretched out his right arm and started moving it around in sword forms. It was working fine, for now. He would have to wait a while before fighting. Maybe now he could hug Tai-Lee with both arms, that'd be nice.

It was strange. He'd had nothing but hate for so long, it had become a part of him. Even if he'd lost everything else, as long as he had that, it would sustain him.

But now it was different. Now there was someone filling him with happiness, and the hate was being dispelled. Even his Freedom Fighters hadn't been able to do that. He hoped they were alright. Disbanding had been a real shock to them. Especially to the Duke.

_Flashback_

"_Jet," the Duke asked, "why are we splitting up? We can still fight for you."_

"_I can't really explain it now," Jet said, "but I can't have anybody around for a while. I have a lot of thinking to do."_

"_I'll miss you," the Duke said, " this was the first real home I've had."_

"_I know. Now go find Pipsqueak, he's not gonna wait for you forever."_

_End Flashback_

Maybe he should find them all and reunite the Freedom Fighters. If they weren't happy or dead that was. Well, even if he did start it again, it wouldn't be for a while. Tai-Lee was occupying his mind right now.

He drew his swords and walked outside. While he went through practice motions he thought about what he would say to Tai-Lee when his sight came back. How about 'Your face is as lovely as your voice' or 'Please tell me this is not a dream'. Nothing seemed to be quite right. He thought of what his dad might have said to a loved one.

_Flashback_

"_You know, Jet," his father said, "Some day you'll find love, like I found your mother."_

"_Really dad?"_

"_Of course," he said, smiling, "when you find a person you would give your life to be with, it's nearly impossible not to realize that."_

"_How did you tell mom that you loved her so much?"_

"_Well, I took her hand. Stared into her tender eyes, and said 'Please forgive me for not saying this earlier, but it would be the honor of a lifetime if you would smile just for me'."_

"_What did she do?" Jet asked._

"_First she said 'I forgive you'," he paused, "Then she smiled just for me."_

_End Flashback_

"Yeah," he thought, "I should say something like that."

Tai-Lee had been climbing all over the trees around the hideout to kill the boredom till Jet woke up. Eventually she got tired and picked a room to sleep in.

She fell asleep after a short time and had a strange dream. She was walking down a twisting road when she came across a fork. On one path Azula was beckoning impatiently. On the other, Jet was calling desperately.

She awoke before anything happened, then she froze. Two swords were crossing her neck. Her eyes focused on the figure holding them and she gasped. It was Jet.

There was a look of deep rage in his eyes. Wait,_ his eyes!_ He wasn't blind anymore.

She tried to say something but her mouth wouldn't open.

He was the boy who had attacked the carriage again. The person she had touched the soul of was gone.

His voice hard and cruel, he said, "Where is Tai-Lee?"

End Chapter

You may have noticed I don't always use the most intelligent ways to say things. This is intentional! Writing like an English major sometimes makes it hard to understand things, and characters sound better when they talk like normal people.

I will never use curse words in my stories unless it is to make a strong point. Please, no-one put any in your reviews.


	7. I'm Sorry

**Disclaimer: Evil twin says, "Of course I own Avatar! I own everything! I also kidnapped the Lin burg baby! MWAHAHA." **

**I say, "Of course I don't own Avatar. If you haven't caught the sarcasm in the above script."**

"Don't move," Jet said, "I haven't forgotten what you're capable of." His eyes were burning with hatred. "I don't know why you though you could sleep in my home, and I don't really care, but you're gonna answer everything I ask. Now tell me, what did you do with Tai-Lee?"

All she could say was, "I'm sorry Jet." His eyes widened.

"No," he said, shaking his head, "this can't be true. It has to be a trick." He eased his swords away from her neck.

"I'm sorry Jet," she said, "but it's no trick." Her eyes teared up, "I was hoping to tell you before your eyesight returned."

"How could this have happened?" he said, "You should have been at least unconscious from my throw. Why can't you have not been Fire Nation."

"I'm an acrobat Jet," she said, " I twisted in the air and avoided breaking my neck. I passed out for a couple of seconds anyway."

"But why?" His eyes watered as he looked into hers. "Why did you help me? Why didn't you just finish me off when I was vulnerable."

"I, I couldn't do it. You were in so much pain, I couldn't bring myself to do anything other than ease that pain." She looked away, "Now, I don't know. I've been trying to convince myself that you're the enemy, and how it's my duty to take you prisoner...," she looked to him again. "But every time I look at you, any thought of combat brings tears to my eyes."

For a few moments they just gazed at each other. "Why did you have to be Fire Nation," Jet said almost angrily and ran out.

Tai-Lee sprang up and ran after him, bu he was gone. She shed a tear and fell to her knees. "Jet," she said softly, then cried out, "JET!"

He didn't answer.

She sobbed a few seconds, then stood up. She climbed down a tree a ran through the forest shouting, "Jet!" She searched for him a long time. "I'm not going to lose you," she thought, "I won't allow you to let go of your happiness again."

Jet had jumped to the forest floor before Tai-Lee could get up. He hid in a tree when he heard her cry his name. He couldn't handle seeing her right now. He couldn't handle seeing her right now. He watched as she ran through the forest calling for him, until she was too distant to hear. "Okay," he thought, "now I can think."

He remembered what she had said to him the second day they had been together. 'Let me ease your pain, I don't want to leave'. No one he had ever met from the Fire Nation could have lied like that. Had she meant it? He wanted desperately to believe she had.

But then he thought of all the evil the Fire Nation had wrought. He didn't think he could ever forgive them. Why then, did he want to forgive this girl. She had probably taken more than her share of lives, he had too, bu she had hesitated with him.

No one had ever comforted him like she had. No one had ever been able to see his true self. "Please," he thought to himself, "don't make me give her up. I don't want to have only rage anymore, I want to be able to love again." Then he argued, "She's Fire Nation, she'll never make you happy. You're better off without her. Your pain will just increase if she stays with you."

"I don't want to be alone," he thought.

Tai-Lee looked for Jet the whole night. She exhausted herself in her desperation. She made her way to the Hideout and climbed into the trees. She barely made it she was so tired.

As she lay down in her room she began crying. Why couldn't Jet have met with her during her search? She wanted to talk to him so badly. She wanted to tell him her feelings. She wanted him to understand who she was. Most of all, she wanted him to smile.

She would give most anything for him to smile at her.

As her eyes closed, she tried to stop the tears.

Jet saw Tai-Lee return to the Hideout. "It was now or never," he thought. Silently, he slipped form his leafy pedestal and padded along the ground. He deftly scaled a tree.

When he found her, he would kill her. He had decided. Pulling out a knife, he started searching the rooms. She was in the same one as before.

"Stupid," he thought. He looked at her, she was in bad shape. It looked like she had exhausted herself trying to find him and had fallen asleep. Her face was covered in tears. It was saddening.

"Now," he thought, "do it now!" He bent down and held the knife to her throat. He hesitated.

He mentally berated himself, "Why are you stopping? She's Fire Nation! They killed your parents, and you're gonna let her go!" It was true, she was Fire Nation. But she hadn't shown it when she had saved him.

Would he let her go? "Yes," he said softly.

Tai-Lee opened her eyes at a sound and tried to focus them. A figure was walking away, sheathing a knife. She smiled and closed her eyes.

"Thank-you Jet," she thought.

End Chapter

Oh Yeah! True Love conquers all! Sorry it took me so long to update. In penance, I will post the last chapter tomorrow! It's short, but I'll make it up to you. How? You'll find out.


	8. Final Confessions

I am no longer putting my author's notes at the end of the chapters, I believe it messes with the mentality. I've noticed that I start many chapters with people waking up, I may have a problem. Sadly, this is the final chapter of this story. BUT! Have hope, I will soon be posting its sequel, which is already much longer than this one believe it or not. There'll be more characters and an expansive story, so this one is more of a prequel than anything. Thank you for all your adoring reviews, they've really brightened up my days. Sorry this chapter is so short, but I couldn't draw it out just for the sake of length. ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: It's not my place in the world to own Avatar, just to write of it.**

Tai-Lee awoke in the late afternoon and left her room. "Where was Jet?" she thought. She heard footsteps to her right and turned. Jet was walking towards her, carrying a basket.

"My," he said, "you're a late sleeper." She saw the basket was filled with fruit. "I was thinking we could eat, and talk." She nodded quickly.

They both sat down, but they didn't eat. They stared everywhere but at each other. The Tai-Lee said, "Jet, I saw you last night." He looked at her. "You were going to kill me, weren't you?" He nodded as she looked at him, "Why didn't you?"

"Tai-Lee, I," he faultered, "I had the knife at your throat, you were almost dead. But then I hesitated." His face grew dark. "I was fighting with myself over my hatred of the Fire Nation," his face lightened, "and my feeling for you. After I left your room, I spent a long time thinking. I don't believe my anger will ever fade, but I know that I can't just kill you in your sleep. I don't know what I'll do if we cross paths as enemies some day, except cry."

They stared into each others eyes for a long time, both looking for something. Finally Tai-Lee broke the silence, "You don't need to worry about that last thing. I'm not going back to the Fire Nation," She touched his hand. "The first time I saw you as an opponent, all I could see in your eyes was a terrible fire. I never thougth that someone could actually _hate_ that much. When I saw you the first time as a person, my heart almost broke. All the hate was gone and there was only pain. After you told me how you had lost your happiness, I understood." She touched his face with her other hand. "You had lost everything but your hate, and you couldn't do anything but follow it. Then I came along and gave you something you'd lost, love. It would be incomparably cruel to take that away again. Jet, I'm never going to leave you again, never."

"Tai-Lee," Jet said, "I'm sorry I didn't say this before, but I love you." He was having difficulty pouring his heart out, but he managed to say, "I want to spend my life with you, I want have a family together, and I want you to be as happy as I am to just be with you." Tears rolled down both of their faces now.

"I love you too Jet," she said as their lips pressed together in a long, compassionate kiss.

_The End_


End file.
